<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For the Sake of Bach by oreamilkshake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124193">For the Sake of Bach</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreamilkshake/pseuds/oreamilkshake'>oreamilkshake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>STVF, Seduce the villain's father, 악당의 아빠를 꼬셔라 | Seduce the Villain's Father (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Piano, Romance, Whipped! Erudian, for the sake of 300 ffs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreamilkshake/pseuds/oreamilkshake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night, Erudian hears his neighbour play Bach's Air on piano.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yereninovica Lebovny/Erudian Belgoat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For the Sake of Bach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is so spontaneous. I wrote this an hour before the update because I am going to lose a bet. Lmao.</p><p>Listen to this while reading the fic!<br/>J.S. Bach's Air</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The calm sounds of the piano echoed through his silence and he closes his eyes.</p><p>Erudian Belgoat always came home after a tired day of mergers and papers, wanting nothing more than to collapse on his couch, drink some wine, and take a breather.</p><p>Running a conglomerate empire drained him every day and every day, he struggles finding a motivation to continue. His only will left is that he didn’t want to leave the employees in the hands of his greedy cousins who wanted nothing more than money.</p><p>So, the evenings of wine, solitude and sleep were paradise. Except for the occasional barking of Raulus sometimes.</p><p>Erudian stared outside the floor-to-ceiling windows his penthouse, into the night sky and took the music in.</p><p>The piano started just weeks ago. Erudian thought it to be an annoyance when he tried to sleep one night but then the music helped, and soon, he couldn’t go a night without the nightly music. He investigated and found out it came from the penthouse below his, a new neighbour.</p><p>Erudian closed his eyes, taking a sip from his wine, and caressed the soft fur of Raulus who always remained silent when the soft piano plays.</p><p><em>Bach’s Air.</em> He thought before he settled into a comfortable position, ready for the next two hours of nothing but piano. <em>It makes me feel like I’m floating.</em></p><p>It wasn’t always Bach every night, but it was played quite often. The beauty of simplicity of the melody always made Erudian wonder who the pianist was but he never has the opportunity to meet the talented person.</p><p>He was the first person to arrive in the company and the very last to leave. He was there when the sun rose and still there even if it set hours ago.</p><p>Erudian wondered what the reason was that the pianist played in the late evenings but he didn’t mind. He would never mind.</p><p> </p><p>He minded.</p><p> </p><p>Erudian entered his penthouse, Perrik leaving behind the door, and Raulus clinging to his legs. It was normal, but it was not. There was no piano. Erudian checked his wristwatch.</p><p>11:00 PM.</p><p>The pianist should have been playing by now. But there was nothing but silence.</p><p>Erudian sighed and scratched the back of his head as he headed to his bedroom, Raulus barking as he followed behind him. “Stop that.” He groaned when the grey and white Pomsky bit the bottom of his slacks and pulled. “Miss Marianne fed you already. And not tonight, little man.” He picked the creature up and dropped it on his bed. “There’s no piano tonight. Must have been exhausted or something.”</p><p>Still, he turned on his speakers and played Bach.</p><p>It wasn’t the same.</p><p> </p><p>Raulus was gone.</p><p>Erudian panicked for the entire morning and tried to search desperately for his loyal (though annoying) companion but to no avail. Perrik had to drag him to work and Marianne reassured she would find the little thing.</p><p>Erudian couldn’t help but be stressed all day. No piano, no Raulus, what was next?</p><p>After an exhausting day filled with nothing but paper, piano, and pets. He stepped into the elevator alone, pressing on the password and card as it closed. It didn’t close when a hand dived in and halted it.</p><p>“Wait!”</p><p>Erudian looked up and blinked at the gorgeous sight before him.</p><p>Long pink hair on one shoulder, pale skin, and bright blue eyes that made Erudian forget it was evening.</p><p>“Hi, sorry.” She smiled sheepishly and stood beside Erudian as the doors closes.</p><p>“No, it’s fine.” Erudian muttered, looking away.</p><p>The woman pressed on the floor number below his and looked at him. “I’ve never seen you before.”</p><p><em>How bold.</em> He turned his head and gave a polite smile. <em>But she’s cute. </em>“The same could be said.”</p><p>“You must be the fellow the doorman talked about.”</p><p>“I’m sorry?”</p><p>“Yeah. See?” she pointed at the bright button of the penthouse. “Penthouse man? He says you leave early and come home late. Must be why I’ve never seen you before.”</p><p>
  <em>Penthouse man?</em>
</p><p>“Ah, I see.” He nodded awkwardly. Conversations with women have never been his forte. One only needs to ask his ex-girlfriend.<em> If she was even a girlfriend.</em></p><p>A small whimpering sound came between them and they both looked at the woman’s bag.</p><p>“Oh, sorry.” The woman opened her bag and Erudian blinked at the sight of what she took out.</p><p>“Raulus!” he gasped and the damned dog yelped at him.</p><p>The woman blinked. “You know this doggy?” she asked cutely as she handed him over to Erudian who took him in his grasp.</p><p>“Yes, he’s mine!” he frowned at his pet. “Where have you been? I’ve been worried sick! You weren’t wearing a collar as well! Judetta help me.”</p><p>“Interesting choice of name. After a god.”</p><p>Erudian huffed and scratched the place behind the dog’s ear. “Well, he’s certainly treated like one.” He joked and the woman giggled, making fluttering feelings at the small innocent sound. “How did you find him?”</p><p>“Oh, he found me, actually. I opened the door this morning and there he was, sitting down on the floor with a cute look on his face.”</p><p>Erudian stared back down to the small creature in his hands. <em>How the bloody hell did you even leave the penthouse?</em></p><p>The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Erudian then knew their time has ended. He ignored the sinking feeling in his gut.</p><p>“Well,” she laughed nervously, “This is me. Your dog was a really nice companion to be with.” She then left the elevator and opened her door, Erudian watching her back.</p><p>But his eyes shifted when the doors opened and by the window was a piano.</p><p>His eyes widened.</p><p>“Wait!” he called out, hand halting the metal doors from opening. The woman turned, blue eyes glowing in the warm apartment lights. “You’re… the pianist?”</p><p>“Sorry?”</p><p>“Air? Bach? It was you?”</p><p>“Oh!” she turned to him and smiled. “You can hear me play? Sorry if it’s bothering you.”</p><p>“No!” Erudian blushed at how loud he was and cleared his throat. “No, sorry. I…” he scratched the back of his neck, Raulus wiggling in his hold. “I like you playing. Really.”</p><p>“Really?” she beamed and went back to him. Erudian was dazed by the bright smile and eyes. “You do? Really? I’m so happy.”</p><p>“Do you… have a performance?”</p><p>“Oh, no.” she shook her head. “It’s only a hobby of mine.”</p><p>“Well,” Erudian coughed. “It’s lovely, Miss…?”</p><p>“Yerenica.” She offered her hand. “It’s Yerenica. But you can call me Yeni.”</p><p>Erudian smiled and shook his free hand with hers. “Pleasure to meet you, Miss Yerenica. Sorry, but… I’m more of a formal man.”</p><p>She laughed. “I guarantee I can change that in a few days, Mr…?”</p><p>“Right, sorry.” He took out a card from his pocket and gave it to her. “Belgoat. Erudian Belgoat.”</p><p>For a moment, he froze, thinking she knew his name already.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Erudian.” She smiled and he swallowed a lump in his throat.</p><p>“You… don’t…?”</p><p>“Don’t what?”</p><p>Erudian shook his head. “No, it’s nothing.”</p><p>And awkward silence came between them. Erudian was reluctant to let the doors close and the woman seemed to be wanting to say something.</p><p>“Actually,” Erudian looked up at her voice. “if you don’t mind, that is.” She blushed. “You can come in and… hear me play over some wine and cheese? I don’t mind Raulus.”</p><p>Erudian softened, a small yet relieved smile on his face. “That’ll be lovely.”</p><p>“And besides, I still have to convince you to call me ‘Yeni’.” She grinned as he stepped out of the elevator and she opened the apartment door for him.</p><p>Erudian chuckled and let Raulus down who immediately went to sit beside the piano. “You do what you want, Miss Yerenica. I’m not stopping you.” He removed his coat and gave it to her. “By the way, why didn’t you play last night?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah. I was busy in the embassy.”</p><p>“Embassy?”</p><p>She nodded with a shy smile. “I’m actually… the daughter of Lebovny’s president?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“<em>Arf!</em>”</p><p>“Please don’t tell anyone.”</p><p>“I don’t think I can stop them from recognizing you.”</p><p>“I’ll stop playing the piano.”</p><p>“I’ll help in not letting them recognize you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this really, really, random fic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>